


An Unorthodox Plan

by peppymint



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer stalks the streets of Kyoto and Kogoro Katsura has a plan. Now all he needs is the cooperation of his most skilled hitokiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unorthodox Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and nothing

**Chapter One**

_ _Japan was not at peace. The country was split by a vicious civil war. In Kyoto, the streets ran red with blood as warriors fought to resolve the conflict the only way they knew how. _ _

_ _These men had many different beliefs, but they did have some things in common. Whether_ _Shinsengumi or Ishin Shishi they were willing to die for their ideals, and to kill for them._ _

_ _There is a great difference between being a killer and being a murderer however. Not everyone who stalked the city’s streets had such noble goals. Kyoto had gained a serial killer. In the course of three months twelve women had been killed, all in the same manner. These were innocents, unable to protect themselves._ _

_ _If there was one thing every warrior in the city agreed upon it was this, these killings must be stopped._ _

(Now we have the serious stuff out of the way)

“No!” an irate voice rang through the secret headquarters of the Ishin Shishi. “Absolutely not! I won’t do it.”

Everyone in hearing range immediately tensed. Battousai was yelling. The manslayer never yelled; he was the epitome of calm. It was only sheer will that kept the men in place as the hitokiri stalked into the room.

Kenshin Himura did not look like a legendary assassin. The teenager was short and slender with flaming red hair. His eyes shifted from a soft violet to gold depending on his mood. The recruiters had laughed when he had stated his intention to enlist. Their jeers hadn’t lasted longer than the first demonstration of the youth’s skills.

He did not look happy as he moved past his comrades. The aura Kenshin was giving off would have been described **don’t touch me** on another person. Somehow the manslayer managed to change the translation to **do you want to die.**

Katsura didn’t seem to notice. He followed closely behind his subordinate. “Please Himura,” he tried to reason with the hitokiri. “You are the best.”

The teen spun to face him in the doorway of his room. “You don’t need the best, find someone else.” His eyes were starting to glow. “I won’t do it, and that’s final.” With that, he shut the door in his commander’s face.

“But it is for the good of the people.” There was no response from within. The men stared as their leader launched into an impromptu speech outside the assassin’s room. The words duty, innocent, and helpless were liberally strewn throughout. Katsura was about to admit defeat when the door slid open.

“Fine,” the redhead hissed. “I accept the assignment.”

The older man beamed. “Excellent. You report to Okami in the morning.” He was about to thank Himura before reconsidering. It was best not to push his luck.

Kenshin shut his door again before leaning against a nearby wall. A soft groan escaped his lips. How had he agreed to this? If his master ever found out he would never live it down. Still, the assassin had to admit it was a good plan, and it had to be done. That was why he had agreed after all.

**Chapter Two**

The next few days could have been described as hell on earth for Kenshin. His time was filled with learning a million little things he had never even considered before. This assignment was turning out to be far more trouble than he had anticipated. On the up side, he had developed an even greater respect for members of the opposite sex.

Okami should have been put in charge of training the troops, the hitokiri reflected. The war would be over before the month was out. The innkeeper never let up. _Take smaller steps Himura-san. Hold still Himura-san._ The woman didn't even have the decency to be afraid of him. Usually he was not fond of the reputation he had gained, but just this once . . .

The young man's thoughts were interrupted by an unwelcome voice.

"If you could come over her Himura-san, we must do something about that hair."

His hair? Kenshin suppressed a groan. Someone was going to pay for this.

Later, a small group of men were gathered around a low table. Katsura was at the head. These men were his commanders, leaders in the ranks of the Ishin Shishi. The beginning of the meeting was fairly routine, recent events, new intelligence, each man shared what he had learned. Until, that is, someone brought up the subject that was on everyone's mind.

"What about the killings?" an older man asked. "We cannot just stand by as the innocents of this city are picked off one by one."

Murmurs of agreement went around the table. But as always, there was a voice of dissent. "And what do you suggest we do, patrol?" the other commanders voice was thick with scorn. "The Shinsengumi have already tried that." Indeed, the Wolves of Mibu were becoming a very common sight on Kyoto's streets.

To their credit, the Shinsengumi had managed to stall the killer. Their presence had forced him to be more careful. However, slowed is not stopped.

Before the discussion could turn into a fight, Katsura intervened. "Fortunately the matter is being taken care of as we speak." He turned to his aid, "send them in."

A moment later the aide returned, two figures in tow. The first was easily recognizable as Okami, the manager of the inn. The second appeared to be a beautiful young woman. The pair sat gracefully, eyes demurely lowered to the floor.

None of the commanders were stupid. It didn't take them long to catch on to part of Katsura's plan. That didn't mean they were happy about it.

"Absolutely not!" one spat. His skin had turned an unflattering shade of prune. "I am sorry my lord, but I cannot in good conscious use this young lady as bait." It wasn't honorable.

Katsura smiled. "I agree commander. I too could not endanger an innocent's life in such a way."

The group blinked. That had not been the response they had anticipated. The men looked at Okami's companion with new eyes, trying to discern their leader's meaning. One, more foolish than the others, sidled up to the slender figure.

"You would not have to worry regardless dear one," he said in what he considered to be a charming tone. "I would protect you." The samurai bent to kiss her hand only to find his lips touch empty air.

That did it. Steely blue eyes melted into a molten gold. "I cannot believe I agreed to this," Kenshin hissed through clenched teeth.

The commanders stared. "Battousai," one choked. A wig had covered the assassin's distinctive red hair. Make-up hid the well-known cross-shaped scar.

The young man swallowed hard, his life flashing before his eyes. Himura could have killed him.

"I take it your objections are withdrawn," Katsura stated redundantly. The hitokiri could more than look after himself.

With that, the pair was dismissed. Okami smacked Kenshin lightly on the head as they walked out of the room. "Your eyes Himura-san."

** Chapter Three **

Saying the hitokiri was not happy was an understatement. Kenshin was quietly fuming. It was a constant battle to keep his ki suppressed and his eyes the proper color. Not many young women had gold eyes.

Eleven different men had approached him over the last week. Most of them had been polite, but not all of them. One had out and out propositioned him. If not for the timely intervention of Captain Izuma, said man would not have been around to regret his actions. His hand brushed reassuringly across the sword hidden in this clothing. Kenshin really wanted to kill someone. The one up side to the situation was that he didn't have to worry about his comrades teasing him about what a pretty girl he made. None of them would dare.

His mood was not helped by the presence of the Shinsengumi patrols. He was not accustomed to ignoring them. On the whole, the hitokiri preferred to limit his interaction with the group to battle. Fine tuned senses noted the approach of two individuals. Speaking of Mibu's wolves...

"Excuse me miss," one of the blue clad figures addressed the assassin. "I couldn't help but notice you're alone. "You really should go home, this is a bad time for a young lady like you to be out."

Kenshin thanked them for their concern while inwardly wincing at the squeaky sound of his voice.

The pair didn't seem to notice, or if they did, it was attributed to nerves.

"Can we escort you home?" the same man asked.

A soft smile was offered to the two. It was his first smile in some time. "That's not necessary," the assassin assured them. "It's not that far. This city is lucky to have such dedicated protectors. Good-bye." Kenshin continued on his way.

He meant every word he said. The murders had slowed as the killer was forced to avoid the patrols, even if they hadn't stopped entirely. Privately Kenshin hoped that his path would never cross theirs again. He would hate to have to kill them.

The second Shinsengumi frowned and he glanced back over his shoulder at the young woman they had just spoken to. Her figure was rapidly disappearing as she moved down the street. His partner noticed his distraction.

"What is it?" he asked.

The other blinked, "Nothing. I just have this feeling I have seen her somewhere before, I just can't seem to remember where."

The first man snorted. "Sounds like love to me," he slapped his comrade playfully on the shoulder. He didn't view his partners' random ponderings as important. Even if he had seen her before, what did it matter?

His companion glared. "Don't be ridiculous." The woman was pretty, but not that pretty. " Besides," he added, "Sakura would kill me."

With that the pair continued on their way. The encounter, to them at least, was quickly forgotten. They would never know whom they had passed that fine spring day.

**Chapter Four**

By the end of the month, the manslayer was fast approaching his breaking point. Yesterday one of the newer recruits had cracked a joke about the situation. Of course, he had promptly fainted when someone told the boy just who he was making fun of.

Only his knowledge of the consequences kept his body relaxed and his ki suppressed as two extremely familiar figures passed on the other side of the street.

Souji Okita and Hajame Saito were off duty. That didn't stop the pair from sacrificing their free time in an effort to keep the citizens of Kyoto safe. They were just that kind of people. In that respect, they had a great deal in common with their adversary.

The two Shinsengumi paused. Okita's usually animated face turned grim as they sensed the presence of a murderous ki. That was no warrior. Their thoughts strayed to the young woman they had passed only a few minutes ago. It was very likely she was the killer's next target. Swords were drawn with blinding speed and the pair darted back the way they had come. They just hoped they wouldn't be too late. Though truly, the two samurai needn't have bothered.

Okita and Saito ran into a nearby ally where the presence was emanating from. "Stop!" Hajame barked. "In the name of the Shinsengumi." The two friends blinked, the scene in front of them processing. The killer lay in pieces, literally.

In the center of the carnage stood a single figure. Make-up was slightly smeared and the ornate kimono was ripped. The teen's wig had been knocked off in the struggle, not that it had been much of a fight. The light shifted to reveal crimson hair, framing a pair of golden eyes.

Okita inhaled sharply. "Battousai," he choked. The name was said with a sense of disbelief. Idly the young captain wondered how Katsura had gotten the manslayer into that outfit. Saito was practically gaping.

A slow flush worked its way up Kenshin's neck. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally he gave up any attempt at censoring his words. "I have never," the redhead hissed. "Been so humiliated in my life." With that, the assassin disappeared into the night.

Several hours later the pair staggered into the Shinsengumi headquarters. They were breathless from laughter. This drew some stares. The captain of the third squad was not known for his sense of humor.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Saito gasped.

His friend nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. "I swear, it matched his hair perfectly." The pair erupted in laughter again.

"Sirs," one of their subordinates asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

The two captains sobered before sharing a look. Even though they were enemies, Okita and Saito had great respect for the assassin. "No, it's nothing."

When the pair gave their official report, no mention was ever made of the strategy the Ishin Shishi had employed to lure the killer into their trap. For this, Kenshin was grateful. Grateful enough that he impaled Saito through the shoulder instead of the lung a mere three months later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art:"An Unorthodox Plan"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126924) by [pandora_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold)




End file.
